


Headspin

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Denial, Kissing, M/M, Open Ending, acception, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the girl Seungri's dating sees how Seungri acts around Jiyong, she knows that Seungri is in love with him. Whether he sees it or not.





	Headspin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



The first time Jiyong ever really noticed that something was up was when Seungri began paced back and forth backstage after a show and by the looks of things, he really couldn't help himself. Like it was _needed._ It was a fairly recent thing that had started and even though everyone chalked it up to Seungri being _Seungri,_ Jiyong couldn't help but be slightly concerned. What had caused him to start this? What had caused him to turn to pacing instead of confiding in his fellow friends?

 

Watching Seungri like this always made Jiyong a little jittery and anxious. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pacing in itself or if it was the fact that his maknae was upset over something. The leader handed his microphone to one of the techs on stage and took a breath before making his way over to Seungri and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, what's got you so worked up lately? You're constantly pacing and it's really starting to concern me."

 

Seungri looked over at his friend, his cheeks flushing a light pink, "No, don't worry about it. Just some problems with the girl I've been seeing. Thanks for the concern, hyung."

 

Jiyong nodded, feeling a little skeptical of Seungri's excuse, but decided to let it go for the time being. They would have to talk more about it later. He pat his friend on the back and went off to go get into a shower and a change of clothes. Something they _all_ desperately needed.

 

 

 

The second time Jiyong knew something was up was when he heard Seungri up late at night on the phone. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and tugged at the soft Georgette shirt he was wearing, his eyes still adjusting to the dark; he made his way out into the living area and ducked down behind the couch when he heard Seungri pacing around...

 

 

"How can you be like that when you don't know me or him all that well?" Seungri hissed, "I started dating you because I liked you, not because I apparently needed help coming to terms with my own sexuality? I'm straight, you and I both know that. I don't understand why you think I have feelings for him like that." Seungri plopped down on the couch that Jiyong was hiding behind and ran a hand through his hair, "Jiyong and I are just friends, _brothers,_ and we have been for a long time. I don't get why you're putting all this on me. If you want to break up, that's fine, and if there's someone else, that's fine, but don't come to me and make this about me and my apparent feelings for someone else. A _man_ too. That's so childish."

 

 

 

So it had to be the girl that Seungri was seeing on the other end of the line. And clearly she was making excuses for a break up. Right? Jiyong knew of his own feelings for Seungri but what he was never able to read was if Seungri had returned those feelings. It was highly unlikely since Jiyong had never heard of any man being with Seungri. Of course, it could have happened and not have been talked about - Seungri could be pretty threatening and intimidating when he wanted to be. He quickly put his hand over his mouth and continued to listen to the two talk. Luckily he was able to hear the girl on the other end.

 

 

_"Seungri, I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen that look on too many friends to know what it is. You're denying your own feelings, which I can understand, but you're leading him on. All those playful kisses? Hugs, kisses, comments about falling in love with him if you were a female? Seungri you're kidding yourself at this point. If you don't want to accept it, whatever, but don't fuck other girls over as a way to hid those feelings. They're there. I know they are."_

 

Seungri snarled to himself, gripping his phone a little too tightly in his hand, "Don't pretend like you know exactly what I'm feeling. I don't feel that way for Jiyong-hyung. There's too much history there to feel like that. Plus I'm pretty sure he's straight too. I mean, there's been some rumours, and he's way too pretty to be straight but that's his business."

 

_"Seungri, you're doing it again. You do this every time you talk about Jiyong. I have to go now, but just think about what I said, okay? You can't run from this forever."_

 

Seungri tossed his phone to the other end of the couch and put his head in his hands, not really sure what to do. There weren't feelings there, right? He didn't _feel_ anything like that for Jiyong, right? Sure he had always had a special connection with Jiyong - one that he didn't have with the others and wouldn't be broken. There was so much there that Seungri treasured, but.. It couldn't have been romantic or sexual, "Fuck.." He breathed, trying to sort out his thoughts.

 

"Trouble in paradise?" Jiyong hummed as he hopped up and rested his chin on the back of the couch, smiling at Seungri and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth with a low him.

 

Seungri jumped when he saw Jiyong pop up next to him, his eyes widening as he let out a string of curses in Chinese and Korean,"What the fuck? How long have you been there?" He questioned, his cheeks suddenly turning a bright pink.

 

"Long enough," Jiyong hummed, playing with the sleeve of his shirt and smiling. Smiling that same smile that Seungri knew wasn't good. He had something in mind, "So.. Your lady thinks you have feelings for me?" He giggled, slinking around the side of the couch and coming to plop down on Seungri's lap and wrap his arms around his neck, "Hmm?"

 

Seungri couldn't help the small squeak that escaped tased his lips when Jiyong sat in his lap, his eyes darkening, "Ji, you don't need to worry about this. I don't know what her problem was. I have no idea where she's getting that information from."

 

Jiyong hummed quietly and let his fingers trail down the other's neck and over his jaw, "Well.. Maybe I can help you decide then?" He cooed, leaning in a little and letting his lips brush over his maknae's.

 

"Ji, stop. You don't.. Have to do this. This is silly." Seungri tried to pull away, but Jiyong only pushed forward, his voice deep and sexy. It made Seungri want to submit and become Jiyong's bitch. So many feelings were spinning through his head as he felt Jiyong finally press their lips together. His hyung's lips felt like velvet. Like the missing piece to the mess of puzzle he called his life. As Seungri slowly melted into the kiss, he purred and returned the kiss with a little more aggression, his hands finding their way to Jiyong's sides. He smiled as he felt the curves of Jiyong's hips, his need for dominance taking over."

 

"Maknae.." Jiyong breathed against Seungri's lips, "Maybe we should.. talk about this first. About all of this. Clearly there's something here, whether you see it or not. Let's.. Go back to your bedroom and talk. Maybe we can have a little fun after, yeah?"

 

Seungri thought for a moment, his hands still kneading at Jiyong's hips, "Fine," he breathed, waiting for Jiyong to slide up off of him before he stood up and took his hyung's hand and dragged him back to his room, "Less talking though."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for LuckyLucy92's sister! And I hope she likes it. It's kinda shitty, but I've been running on 2 hours of sleep but I knew I needed to get this out in time, so I hope you two like it!


End file.
